Bullying/Quiz
Questions #What do all forms of bullying have in common? A) They all result in physical injury B) They all make victims feel powerless C) They result in the victim losing his or her friends D) They're directed at kids who are small or weak Correct Answer: They all make victims feel powerless #Which of the following is an example of bullying? A) Telling your best friend you don't have time to get together after school B) Borrowing someone's pencil and then forgetting to give it back C) Purposefully preventing one person from playing sports at recess D) Telling a teacher when another student misbehaves Correct Answer: Purposefully preventing one person from playing sports at recess #Which word describes the best way to deal with bullying? A) Violently B) Quickly C) Emotionally D) Intelligently Correct Answer: Intelligently #What can you infer from the fact that large groups are usually not the targets of bullying? A) People who bully often back down when they're outnumbered B) People who bully never have friends of their own C) People who bully only pick on people with no friends D) People who bully never pick on more than one person at once Correct Answer: People who bully often back down when they're outnumbered #Which of the following is an opinion about bullying? A) People who bully will grow up to be nicer B) Adults can help kids deal with bullying C) Bullying can make people feel bad about themselves D) People who bully often have many friends Correct Answer: People who bully will grow up to be nicer #What is one tactic to deal with bullying? A) Insult the bullying person B) Step on the bullying person's foot C) Ignore the bullying person D) Form a gang to fight the bullying person Correct Answer: Ignore the bullying person #Where are you most likely to encounter bullying? A) At your local shopping mall B) On the Internet C) On the "bad" side of town D) Anywhere that people interact Correct Answer: Anywhere that people interact #In the sentence, "Most adults and kids view bullying with contempt," what's the best synonym for "contempt?" A) Admiration B) Disdain C) Enjoyment D) Terror Correct Answer: Disdain #Cyberbullying uses digital forums to make people feel bad. Which of the following is most likely an example of cyberbullying? A) Hacking into a computer and starting an email virus B) Emailing someone the directions to a concert venue C) Engaging in a lively discussion on an instant messaging service D) Sending repeated mean or demeaning emails Correct Answer: Sending repeated mean or demeaning emails #What's the best thing to do if you find yourself being mean to someone for no reason? A) Try putting yourself in the other person's shoes before you act again B) Try to ignore the fact that you're making this person feel bad C) Tell your friends you're only hanging out with cool people from now on D) Force yourself to be friends with the person you're being mean to Correct Answer: Try putting yourself in the other person's shoes before you act again Category:BrainPOP Quizzes